galacticwarriorempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Stealth Reborn
The Story So Far Eliminate dependency on one single leader, unite in one council of leaders. Teamstealth to Teamstealth Reborn We will not be lost with an aimless name, we have to be reborn. -Dorkyduck History of Team Stealth Reborn January 1-30th 2014: World of Tanks Expansion January 4th 2014: Clan Totals: 59 Members 33 Active 26 Inactive 'Last Year' July 17th 2013 - Teamstealth Reborn Opened July 22nd 2013: Avoided a Clan Battle with Crosshair July 24th 2013: Our Clan Had Successfuly updated Clan name from:Team Stealth to: Team Stealth Reborn and the entire clan is Finally Free from Crosshair's Version October 14th 2013 at 1:37AM GMT -5: Team Stealth Reborn Now has an Runescape Clan " PVM Stealth Reborn" October 16th 2013: PVM Stealth reborn showed it's true name that is Breakdown of Sanity who let down and betrayed our clan. October 19th 2013: Crystal Arrow Forms and 2 Weeks Later Becomes an official Team Stealth Reborn Ally. November 1st 2013: After almost an month of Observing Breakdown of sanity on Runescape they got denied becoming an team stealth reborn Runescape ally. December 1-30th 2013: We continued our world of tank group operations. ReVeNGe and Dorkyduck rose in power in Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour. Steven discovered several clan groups in Runescape and Minecraft. TSR celebrated with a gif snow theme to the homepage. Code of Conduct 1. Respect. 2. No real life threats! 3. We believe in equality, there will be no hostile action against other members. 4. Lying about age. (Temporary Ban) * Must be 15 years or approved to join by an officer. 5. Ignorance (especially to your officers) 6. Don't invite people to clan operations without officer permission. *includes skype chat We take a member's safety seriously, please let us know if any problems or of any questions. Be careful of strangers! Expanding To All Areas In Gaming We originally Started as PC Gaming , We are Currently Expanding in to Console Gaming & Other Areas Of Gaming! (As Of June 27th 2014) Hosted Game Ranger Games: Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour Star Wars Battlefront II Tom Clancy Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter Clan Car On GTA Online for Xbox360: Schyster Fusilade Clan Vehicle Fleet on GTA Online Xbox360 Coming Soon PS3 Coming Soon Intro to TSR 2 (2009-2012) (2012-2015 coming soon) * Dorkyduck joins Crosshair GRAW Team as a junior member * Crosshair opens two Teamstealth servers. Public and Private. * Dorkyduck creates an Xfire group for more efficient gameplay and represenation of Teamstealth * Dorkyduck becomes a moderator for Monstermoose in Halo 2 * Dorkyduck meets <:ISOAI:> Fndr.Apocalypse and both been friends ever since. =) * Stevenaramos * Several years after the release of Star Wars Battlefront II, Dorkyduck meets Lord Jhedmro and joins Imperial Ground Forces the same day on the their server on kamino. * Dorkyduck meets Steven Aric Ramos on Xfire for the first time. * Teamstealth Xfire reaches to 15 members from a variety of games. * Steven Aric Ramos becomes equal in leader rank of Teamstealth Xfire * Dorkyduck is promoted as a low level enlistee in IGF and gains approval over TS Xfire. * Crosshair forms platoons mixed with senior and junior members * Summer and Winter Campaigns completed on Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter * Dorkyduck forms a stealthy operational unit among IGF through Teamstealth Xfire * MasterSith is promoted to General of Teamstealth Xfire * Dorkyduck reaches 25 game event ribbons * Lord Jhedmro leaves IGF and entrusts Dorkyduck to do great things in or out of IGF. * Steven Aric Ramos becomes more involved in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Dorkyduck meets Jumbolano on Jedi Knight Academy * Dorkyduck becomes a mid-level enlistee in 654th Dark Crusaders * Dorkyduck achieves several honorable awards, been reported missing in action twice due to educational purposes * Goose(Altair) joins Teamstealth Xfire * Dorkyduck becomes a platoon leader, leading Xi Platoon as a warrant officer. * Brandon Hill joins Teamstealth from League of Legends with already 1000 hours of gameplay. * Dorkyduck achieves 50 game event ribbons * Howdydonut joins Teamstealth * Dorkyduck and Howdydonut achieve 8.0 kill/death ratio award on the IGF Red Hands Program * Teamstealth Xfire hosts events inside IGF * LegitGamerLegend joins Teamstealth * Prestigious leaders of IGF retire. * Handful of IGF members join Teamstealth from 654th * LegitGamerLegend drops out of Teamstealth * Dorkyduck becomes a 2nd Lieutenaut * Howdydonut drops out of Teamstealth * Deathx joins Teamstealth from Crosshair's original team * Lindxey joins the Teamstealth * Jumbolano trains Dorkyduck to wield a lightsaber in Jedi Knight Academy * Dorkyduck joins Rebel Ground Forces * Dorkyduck becomes good friends with Visualizer and Solidsam * Steven Aric Ramos , Dorkyduck , Brandonhill and Jumbolano agree to lead Teamstealth Xfire * Dorkyduck managed Xi Platoon for a year and recruited 15 members to IGF * Dorkyduck joins HVB * Michael joins Teamstealth Xfire * Kevin joins Teamstealth Xfire * Michael and Kevin join Dorkyduck in HVB and battle hordes of zombies and droids * IGF drops two companies for better structure amongst members * IGF becomes one of the leading star wars communities on Star Wars Battlefront II * DeathX goes missing in action Return of the Flood Dorkyduck , Michael , and Kevin destroyed the evil scientist plan of his zombie attack on the capital of ****Planet X****. The team kept most of the hostages safe however one did go mad and ran out side the underground base only to be shot in the head. On the second mission, Kevin wanted to end the infestation on a mysterious planet. Surrounded and alone, he was rescued by Dorkyduck and together they terminated all of the infested. The Wampas infested the caves of Echo One Base. Their numbers were too great. With the right explosives, Kevin, Michael and Dorkyduck were able to strike a serious blow against the infestation to never rise up as a serious threat. <> * Imperial Ground Forces assigns members to the far reaches of the galaxy on missions * Mastersith goes missing in action * Fusion and Beatles join Teamstealth Xfire * Beatles becomes the new general of Teamstealth Xfire * The Hoth System falls into control of the Empire * Brandon Hill reaches 2000 hours on League of Legends * Dorkyduck becomes a 1st Lieutenaut and a star wars battlefront II server admin * Dorkyduck reveals to be a stealthy and legendary hunter in Halo 2 since 2006 * Spartans and Elites join Teamstealth Xfire * Dorkyduck becomes a platoon leader in Rebel Ground Forces as a 2nd Lieutenaut * Dorkyduck and Steven Aric Ramos open a World of Tanks Team =TS= * Steven Aric Ramos forms allliances with other clans * Isoptox joins =TS= * Rebel Ground Forces goes in a state of lockdown * Activity falls in Imperial Ground Forces * Many IGF members go missing in action * Teamstealth Xfire at 10 members * Dorkyduck attempts to modernize the gameplay in IGF by hosting HVB event battles * Solidsam awards Dorkyduck the Emperor's ring for holding 654th Dark Crusaders together * Adam the target becomes company commander of 654th Dark Crusaders * Paean becomes company executive officer of 654th Dark Crusaders * Dorkyduck maintains Xi Platoon * Dorkyduck meets Revenge on Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour * Beatles is promoted to elite hunter in Teamstealth Xfire * Revenge becomes the new General of Teamstealth Xfire External links #Team Stealth Reborn Official Home #Team Stealth Reborn Events Home #TeamStealth Reborn Knowledge Base #TeamStealth Reborn Community #TeamStealth Reborn Creative #TeamStealth Reborn Clan Battles #TeamStealth Reborn Profiles & Games Room #TeamStealth Reborn Beta #TeamStealth Reborn News Blog References Category:Subsidiary Clans of Galactic Warrior Empire